Tricky Treat
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: The bewitching hour is upon us, and one pathologist is in for the scare of her life.


Hi all! Happy Halloween! Just wanted to give you all a little treat, and despite my phone playing tricks on me, I finally got this typed out. Hope you like it. Um….here.

Oh. I own nothing.

Not even Halloween. Sad panda.

OoOoOoOo

Tricky Treat

OoOoOoOo

Molly was working her late shift for the week, of course on one of the worst nights to be stuck doing so, Halloween. The intercom was sure to be a constant barrage of alerts for traumas and accidents involving careless people, and she hoped to avoid a night with any 'new arrivals'.

Another reason being that the bewitching holiday would, no doubt, pull away her companion and lover, Sherlock Holmes. The man practically turned into a giddy child himself, the promise of case after case, and chasing masked criminals around the whole of London fueling his fire. She also worried about him during nights like this the most. The threat of a careless accident or case gone wrong always being there to make her imagination kick into overdrive on the worst case scenarios she could think of.

It was nearly midnight, and the evening had gone without incident, for her anyway. So, Molly sat in her office and worked on the growing pile of backlogs and paperwork she needed to complete. Her phone rang, and she sighed with resignation.

"Doctor Hopper? We got a fresh one for ya down here. Um….can you come now?" the operator asked, her voice almost quavering in her tone.

"Sure, I'll be right down."

As Molly made her way into the morgue a few minutes later, she saw the sheet-covered body awaiting her. The operator handed her the clipboard, before all but rushing from the room. Molly glanced over the paper, reading off the name, just as she would any other case file. However, upon seeing the distinct letters of his name scrawled in black ink, she dropped the board, and immediately rushed to uncover the body.

There he was. Her beloved consulting detective. The man's skin was pale as ever if not more so, and he was still. Too still. Tears flooded her eyes as she blindly began to shake him, begging and pleading with him.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, please. Please don't leave me, not now. Sherlock! I love you, so you can't do this to me, okay? I'll do anything, please just come back to me! SHERLOCK!" Her eyes poured with tears now, and she buried her face in his chest. Just as she felt the familiar temperature if life, she heard the distinct voice from just inches above her head.

"Anything? If that's the case, would you agree to marry me?" Molly's eyes widened as she quickly looked up at his face, finding his half-grin set firmly in place. As she looked over him, double checking to make sure she wasn't insane, her sorrow and heartbreak turned to rage. She smacked his chest, hard, and began to beat on him over and over again.

"You….you ASS! You utter….you….why did you?! Uugh! You horrible beast!" Sherlock had taken the defensive position at half way through her rampage, covering his chest and hopping off the gurney to get away from his angry and upset pathologist.

"Molly, please! I…I thought you would find it a unique and endearing proposal. Considering how we both are and….would you please stop hitting me so I can explain?" he shouted over her, finally grasping hold of her hands and pulling her close to him. She took a few minutes to growl into his chest, before her breathing slowed, and she finally looked up at him.

"I…realize now that I may have carried on the illusion too long, but you floored me with your emotional display."

"Emotional display?! Sherlock, I thought you…" Molly's fiery temper had began to rise again, and so Sherlock decided to dampen it as fast as he could. He leaned down, kissing her deeply and fiercely on the lips. When they broke, he could see he had calmed her even more.

"What I mean, is that I didn't realize your love for me was so deeply seated. I am still unsure of how I am deserving of your love at all. But I want to try to be worthy enough, hence my attempt at this proposal. It's your favorite holiday, don't deny it. I found the cat ears in your dresser drawer." He winked cheekily at her, and Molly's face immediately grew redder.

"Plus, who else in this whole wide world can say they had a proposal like this? I know how you loathe clichés, so I wanted to make it special. I realize now there might have been a better idea, but you can't say this isn't unique." As he ended his speech, he gave her a hopeful smile, one with a hint of sheepishness. Molly sighed, before looking up at him, her own face growing into a smile.

"I guess you do have a point. Plus, it'll be a fun story to tell our children someday." She chuckled as Sherlock tried to hide his wide eyes. He glanced down to her, before pulling her hand up to his face, and kissing it softly.

"Is that a yes?"

"I think that's a definitely, Mr. Holmes." Molly smiled widely and pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him hard. She felt cool metal slip around her finger, and gazed at the sparkling diamond ring that now sat there once they had parted. Sherlock led her to the door, so they could return to her office for a more comfortable setting.

"At least no one else was around to see my reaction," Molly replied with a chuckle. Sherlock laughed along with her, before rushing them to the lifts. Molly was too busy ogling her ring to notice Sherlock's brusque headshake, or the fact that John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and even Lestrade, were all waiting around the corner.

The doors to the lift closed behind them, and the four all stood silently.

"Told him this was a bloody stupid idea. Honestly, for being a 'genius', that man is seriously dense sometimes." John sighed heavily at the end of his rant, before looking to Mary's smiling face.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He definitely made your proposal very memorable."

OoOoOoOo

Hope you liked it. :3 Happy Halloween, my fellow Morguelings. Be safe tonight!


End file.
